Harry Riddle
by Anime Wuver
Summary: What would happen if Peter gave the child to Tom and by some miracle he decides to raise Harry instead of killing him? Even if its to get back at Dumbledore. Theres only one problem... He knows nothing about raising a child especially a 1 year old infant. Tom has his work cut out for him with his Death Eaters, Harry, Nagini, and being a Dark Lord all at the same time. Can he do it?
1. Prologue

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The seventh month was July. It was a boy. He had to have been born that month. If that had been all I had to go on then I would have a bunch of infants to choose from. Infants because I was not going to let them grow up and learn anything. Every problem should be nipped in the bud.

That was not all I had to go on. The parents had defied me three times. That means the Potters and the Longbottoms. Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom were pathetic excuses for wizards. Why should I bother with them? The Potters. It just had to be. Even if Mrs. Potter was a filthy little Mudblood. It has been months since I have come to this conclusion. I have been searching and as have my Death Eaters. No luck.

"M-my L-lord?" I sneered and turned around to face the pathetic voice of Peter Pettigrew. He was the most cowardly of my Death Eaters. At least the other cowards hid it better.

"Tell me you found the boy. If you have not then you have five seconds to leave my presence." He looked up at me before yelping and looking at his feet again.

"Yes, my L-lord." I blinked, turning my face expressionless, instead of sneering at the creature.

"Do you bring proof?" I quickly pulled a legilimens on him. He was not lying but I could not, easily, drag it out of his head.

"I am their secret keeper, my Lord."

"Bring me the boy then."

"My Lord?" He squealed. I turned back to the window of the building. I had been invited over to the Malfoys house for Draco's first birthday. I was invited to his birth and Lucius' wedding to Bella's sister, Narcissa. Bella married a different man. His name was Rodolphus Lestrange. In point, every one of my followers were married. And probably had children for future Death Eaters.

"My Lord, why don't you come and enjoy more of the festivities now that you have Peter on the case?" Abraxas said, walking in.

"I do not remember telling you I had 'Peter on the case'. What more is there Abraxas? I gave the child a present. Anything more meaningful and I might as well give him the Dark Mark. I do not wish to have a one year old Death Eater."

"I do not believe my son would be happy about that either." As if I would care if he disliked something I did. He laughed at that and I saw him bow in the window glass.

"You have three days. Leave." Peter got up and Apparated quickly. I turned around and walked with Abraxas back to the party.

"I remember the first time I invited you into my home. We were thirteen."

"The occasion had been something of a week over to your house. If I recall, your parents were displeased with how long we would stay up after dark."

"And it was just like you to simmer them down into calm, even if you did promise our departure to bed an hour later."

"You then proceeded to do the same with Lucius when he was thirteen with his friends." I smirked at him. He smirked back.

"Unlucky for him he didn't have a good friend like you." Friend? We were never friends.

"Yes, he was unfortunate." We reached the room where the party was happening and everyone stopped what they were doing to bow. I acknowledged them and they continued to coo over Draco. Except Bellatrix. She was beaming all the while staring at me. When I looked at her, she turned her head and went right back to being the woman she was raised to. Black would have it no other way. Yes I had got Black on my side, especially quickly after overthrowing Dolohov. I had proceeded to take my rightful place as Slytherin Prince. I was the Heir of Slytherin myself, after all.


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapping

"It has been three days Peter and your time is _up_. Where is the boy?" I was at Dolohov's house this time and we were about to hold a meeting about our next steps in my plan. I had a few things I needed to get done and finding the boy was the top priority and Peter had been given three days and yet I do not have the boy. I was holding my conversation with Peter in the drawing room while everyone else waited.

"Your Lordship, today _is_ the third day." He cried. "I am watching the boy tonight. I thought you could come over tonight and I could give you the boy. All that would be left would be to make it look convincing." I considered this for a moment.

"Just how did you convince them to let this happen?" He gulped in fear. Pathetic creature. Does he expect me to turn him into Azkaban?

"…I might have used Sirius as an excuse my Lord, with a potion and a spell too." Imperius? Or something along those lines. It really isn't in my interest to know how it happened, just that it did happen.

"You would lie to your friends for me? I should be honoured. If it were something to be honoured about. You have yet to tell me the place. Do you intend to tell me, Wormtail?" His eyes widened at his given nickname from his stupid Gryffindor friends.

"Godric's Hollow, Your Lordship. _Please_ wait for tonight?" He squeaked.

"What is there to make me wait?"

"I have a plan, I beg Your Lordship to wait. I promise you will have him before the day is over." He has never given me reason to trust him. He is too cowardly to actually keep a secret, which is why I trust him with none. Though I also hardly trusted anyone. So I suppose it is not saying much. So to keep his promise I would give him an incentive. People likes those right?

"The day ends at midnight. Either he will be dead or _you_ will be dead at the stroke of midnight." He paled and bowed. "You are dismissed, get out of my sight and do not let me see you until tonight or you might regret it." He Apparated instantly. I should teach that idiot some manners. You leave the house _before_ Apparating.

I was in a robe that hid my identity, my head and my arms. I walked up to the gate and tapped it lightly with my wand and the gate opened. I walked to the door and the same thing happened. I went right into the house and locked the door behind me.

"Who's there?" Peter called, walking in. He held his wand tightly. I leered at him and pulled down my hood.

"Who do you think it is? James and Lily? Why are you even friends with a Mudblood and a blood traitor?" He cowered at that and bowed. Why do I almost always find myself in conversations about how stupid he is when I'm talking to him? It is of no importance. Where is the boy? I looked at him and then around the room.

"I am sorry Your Lordship." You're sorry?

"Do not be sorry, do better, but then I suppose you cannot expect something like that from a Gryffindor who just came out of school and into the real world. You are lucky you are better off than the _Weasleys_. They are a disgrace to our kind and they blatantly wave that fact around very openly. Where is the child Peter?"

"I shall retrieve him, Your Lordship. I have been keeping a very watchful eye on the boy." He hurried up the stairs and came back with… a blanket? He walked up to me and held out the blanket. The blanket was red and gold striped. I snatched it, being somewhat gentle in case it was the child. I don't need a sobbing infant to announce my presence. Not that they could do much since I was already here.

"What is this?" I opened the flaps of the blanket, not willing to drop it. It barely weighed anything but perhaps maybe a pound. I was greeted with a yawning infant's face. He opened his eyes and I noticed his eyes were the same green as the Killing Curse… they were beautiful. I pulled the blanket completely off his head to reveal black hair. The baby smiled and cooed at me. I ignored the thing, trying to decide if I should kill the child. I could feel a small yet strong magic coming from the child. A power neither of the Malfoys, Bella, or Lestrange had as kids. The only likely wizard, besides myself of course, was Crouch who was close to this power as a kid.

"Yes, Your Lordship. It is son to James Potter and Lily Evans. He looks just like James but with his mother's eyes. Are you going to kill him now?" I looked at him. This child had more power than a normal child would. The only one who might have more power than he did, at the same age mind you, was me. Any other age and you would be being unfair. Not that it mattered.

"I want you to get in contact with Bartemius and have him meet me. You have done your part." I wrapped the boy in his blanket for a safe flight to my temporary home. "What is the boy's name?" I asked.

"His name is Harry Potter, Your Lordship." He replied. I sent a spell to attack the house. I would need to make Peter's tale seem honest. Even if we both knew that the instant this kid leaves the house and James and Lily get back that his friends will never forgive him, especially since he was the Secret Keeper. Though, if at all possible, I would like to have him stay in their side as long as possible. His death would mean nothing to me, he is useless.

"Make sure the house is damaged, but _not_ ruined. You will then use some spell to harshly knock yourself unconscious. Preferably bleeding if only a bit. It will be believable. Just afterwards remove the evidence." I threw him a stolen wand. If it worked then good, if he was incompetent then too bad. I left the house, holding the child close to my body. I checked to see that he was covered and quickly flew up to the air and started flying him to the house.


	3. Chapter 2: Keep vs Throw

When I reached the house, I entered the door and walked into the living room. I would retrieve Nagini in the morning. I had left her at the Malfoy Manor and I knew she would _not_ be happy with me but it was just as well if it were for this boy, was it not? Now I had to decide to kill him or let him live and keep him for my own.

I opened the blanket to see he was sleeping. This boy would be at least one year old. His power was still there. He was not as strong as I but the prophecy said that he would have the power. It did not have to be this boy though did it? I will kill the other boy. I would contact Bellatrix for that. I could not very well ask her tonight however and nor could I trust Peter with this task.

I watched the child sleep in the blanket for a few minutes and finally decided I would keep the boy. How does one even raise a child? If I treated him like a Death Eater, he'd be dead before he reached the age of six. I watched Abraxas do it with Lucius. I watched Bellatrix grow up as well. I never paid close attention, much attention for that matter, when they were infants. Perhaps Nagini would know… then again I did grow up in an orphanage. I have watched infants taken care of. Though to be honest, I usually refuse to think of those times.

I would raise the child as my own, ignore the prophecy and accept it as an attempt of Dumbledore trying to fool me, and move on with my new plans. I would need things children need though… how _bothersome_. At least I had magic.

Now what do infants sleep in? They sleep in cribs. I picked up Harry and, holding him close to my chest to keep from dropping him. I walked past the arm chairs, the sofa, the small sofa, and the fireplace and up the stairs. If I remember correctly the master bedroom had a door that joined another bedroom to it… which of course was apparently Mary Riddle's room. I transformed the bed into a silver crib with blanket and pillow before placing the boy in the bed. Then I turned around and began to change the decor into decor meant for a one year old Slytherin child. Sure he was not a Slytherin, _yet_ , but he would become one. All I needed him to do was speak Parseltongue. I turned to him when I was done and touched his skin, whispering words into the empty air.

When I was satisfied, I turned and headed to do the same with the master bedroom for myself. This house would be transformed to fit me and my new… captive? He's definitely not a prisoner. Again he would be dead before you know it. Then all I would have to show Dumbledore is two dead bodies.

 **(Author's Note: Sorry the chapters are short but I promise they'll get longer as Harry gets older.)**


	4. Chapter 3: Learning To Stand

First day on the job and the prophet has declared that the Potter's son is missing and that Peter was attacked. It stated that James and Lily were heartbroken about their son's disappearance. Sirius was also heart broken. There were missing posters up around every where, including in Muggle society. I might have to murder the Potters. Do that and in the time that it took for Harry to be four years old then they will have forgotten them because everyone has to move on with their lives.

Barty came as I had requested and I had told him to kill the Potters. I had hid Harry in the house with a Disillusionment spell. I myself would kill the son of the Longbottoms. He accepted and got a group of Death Eaters as I said and they would kill them next week or next month. I told him so I don't need to bother with it until next month. I told him how to go about it and that was all I needed to do.

Nagini indeed was very upset with me. I took her to the Riddle Manor and she quickly slithered off and away from sight. I knew she would return though. She always does. It lasted from an hour to two months. She loved me and she and I both knew it.

Harry was a different story. He was quiet most of the time. He cried only when he was tired. He also had a bit of trouble keeping food in his mouth thus I stood in for him to help him keep his food down. He only whimpered when he was in pain… or so I would learn on the tenth day I had him in my care.

Earlier this morning I had gone shopping with the boy for clothes and food. I couldn't just leave the boy in the house alone, he might actually hurt himself. I had successfully kept my Death Eaters away from me for some time. Harry was now what some would call sixteen months old. He would be one year from graduating Hogwarts if you changed months for years. That was my own little joke though.

I finished zipping up his one piece. It did not have feet but instead cut off on where his mid leg would be so that his ankle would be showing. I was planning on teaching him how to stand, he was sixteen. When he was seventeen I would teach him how to walk. He giggled when I set him on the bed to sit down beside him. I had put the guest bed closer to the floor so that he might not fall and hurt himself. For the day I had already given my followers a long list of what needs to be done before the week was over. It was up to them who actually did it. I had to keep them busy or they would come see why I was not.

"Harry, if you succeed in learning how to stand up on your feet then I will teach you how to walk and you will be… one step closer to ruling the world. The world will be at your feet as well as anything your heart desires." I watched him as he grasped onto my green and silver shirt. He crawled right into my lap. I smiled and looked up in fake exasperation. "No Harry, you cannot stand on me, you have to learn how to stand on your feet… but you can always count on me." I gave him a gentle smile, one that not even my closest Death Eaters would receive. He was a baby that frightened very easily yet was not afraid of me or Nagini. I picked him up from under his arms and turned him around and held him on his feet.

"This is how people stand. You have to put all your weight on your feet. It really is not that hard." I slowly let go and when he fell, noticing the mattress, I realized we were going to have to do this on the floor. The floor does not bend. I picked him up around the middle, making him giggle as I set him on the floor. I had gotten used to all the strange things he did. I scooted over and held him in a standing position as I grabbed his arms and gently held him up.

 _/What is Master doing?/_ I quickly looked over at Nagini. She had decided to show up finally.

 _/I am trying to teach the boy to stand so that I might teach him to walk./_

 _/Is he the reason I found a fluffy bear on the floor?/_

 _/I meant to put that up. I suppose I had forgotten. Nagini, how are you?/_ I asked as I slowly let go of Harry all together. He wobbled and I put my hands up to be ready to catch him should he fall but he caught his balance. He squealed with delight as he tried to take a step and I grabbed him as he almost fell. "I had not taught you to walk yet but if you are willing to try, we can do that too. You are an advanced child after all." I took his hands and he quickly grabbed hold of my pointer and middle finger. I smirked as I gently dragged him back to me. _/Nagini, just to be clear, you cannot eat the boy./_ She hissed in anger but slithered upstairs. I watched Harry's feet to keep him on the right track to learning to walk. "You put one foot in front of the other. When you learn to walk you can go where you please…" I gave him a worried look. "That might not be a good idea though, you do seem to be a hyper child." I smirked at him. He took a step or two before he deliberately fell down. I blinked, surprised at him. "That is your decision then. Time for lunch."


	5. Chapter 4: A New Name

Harry was now twenty one. He knew how to stand, sit, crawl, walk, and run. Something I should mention is that since last month I have collected enough house elves to keep the house in good condition.

I know that soon I would have to make another public appearance. My Death Eaters were beginning to notice. Or Bella was. One thing I was glad of was that the Potter media was dying down. Slowly of course.

I had changed Harry's name to Harry Thomas Riddle. I could not make his middle name Voldemort, that name was unique to _me_. Besides, Harry Voldemort sounds ridiculous. So that left me with Tom or Thomas. Thus since Tom is, unfortunately, my first name I had to choose Thomas to keep with the Pureblood tradition. Now why I chose Riddle over Gaunt is because Harry Thomas Gaunt was strange and not to mention… the Gaunts had a past in the Wizarding world. They were one reason I ascended to the Slytherin throne. My heritage. Everyone knew who the Gaunts were and I did not want Harry to be over shadowed by their history or rituals.

Now to speak of Harry… for some strange reason he would not keep his shirt on. Which explains why I was currently following him at a walking pace. I held his shirt in my hand. I called him a few times but all he did was laugh. The house elves were busy cleaning up the mess he had made. Meaning I was right. Teaching him to walk was a horrible idea, even if it was a necessary one. I knew from Abraxas that in… three more months it would be time to teach Harry… about the lavatory. I would leave that for the house elves to do. They had also been cleaning him since I got them. I had been using spells to keep Harry clean. I would give him baths though.

"Harry Riddle get over here, now." He stopped at the tone. He had began to understand the words I said to him. So far he would respond to yes, no, and his name whether it were Harry, Thomas, or a combination with or without Riddle. Usually I called him by his first name. On occasions of disobedience I would use either his whole name, which was when I was _most_ displeased with him, or by Harry Riddle, which I used as a warning before I really got angry with him.

Harry turned around and I stopped walking. I pointed to the floor in front of me. He was worried but he still walked up to me. So far I have never really had to punish him. One look and he would start behaving. So far the child has never been too naughty either.

I picked him up, he leaned against my chest out of habit. I walked him to his room before setting him on the dresser. I put his shirt back on him before giving him a kiss to his cheek to show he was not in trouble. This was also a necessary part of his life he needed in order to grow and prosper. It's like raising a plant except the plant moves and talks. He put his hand on my cheek. I grinned at the gesture.

"Dada." He gave me a kiss before holding up his arms. "Uppy." What did he just call me? Does it mean something? I will wait to see if he says it again.

 _/Are you ready for your nap Harry?/_ I had discovered that he could speak Parseltongue. I had been switching from English and Parseltongue ever since I discovered it. His eyes filled with tears.

 _/No nap. Play./_ He wants to play?

 _/After your nap you can play until dinner./_ He started crying. Sometimes children are _annoying!_ This… was his best attempt at manipulation. _/Harry, you know you need your rest. How else will you conquer the world properly./_ He gave a big yawn before shaking his head. I smirked and snatched him up from the dresser. _/Your body has spoken. You are outnumbered./_ I put him in the crib and began to hiss him a lullaby. When he stopped crying, I gave him instruction. "I will not be here when you wake. I have errands to run. The house elves will watch you. If you need anything, call Nagini or a house elf." He slept and I strolled out of the room to go plot with my Death Eaters. I could balance two lives easily, after all that was what I was basically doing in Hogwarts. All my life practically.


	6. Chapter 5: Food

Harry was now twenty four. Meaning two years old. Today was the first time he has ever purposefully disobeyed me. I was eating my lunch when I saw a fork, plastic of course, thrown over the table. I looked up to see Harry throw his spoon. "What are you doing Harry?"

"No yucky food." I raised a brow, surprised.

"You mean disgusting? What is disgusting?" He pointed at the broccoli and spinach.

"No yucky."

" _Disgusting_ , Harry. Yucky is an improper word. You shall eat it or I will refuse you biscuits, especially the peanut butter ones and the treacle ones." He banged his fists on the surface of his high chair, that Zak the house elf had got.

"No." I had to think about my next move. No one has _ever_ blatantly told me no. I put my silverware down and put my hands in my lap, sitting up straight, getting eye contact with the boy.

"At least try it. If you do not like it then you do not have to eat it." We will try again at a later age. What he did next I had been unprepared for. He picked up his plate and threw it at me. It splattered on my robe and fell into my lap. I was furious. I vanished the mess before standing up and walking over to his high chair. However I caught my temper before doing something regretful. Instead I sat him in the corner and used a sticking spell to keep him there. I would leave him there for two minutes. I walked back to my seat to finish my own food.

"Consider yourself in a time out."

"No!" I ignored him. He would find resistance to be futile. I cannot believe what I had been thinking earlier. He was a small child I was in charge of. Then my mind had changed to something less drastic but still brutal. I was glad that the third option had been one of the punishments Abraxas spoke of came to mind. I have only ever had Death Eaters to punish.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Harry crying. Not the manipulative crying but resentful crying. I looked at my plate. Empty. I grabbed a treacle biscuit and walked over to Harry. I picked him up and into my arm. I gave him a gentle smile and handed him the biscuit. I was given the reaction I wanted easily. He was all too eager to forget what just happened.

"I am disappointed in you, Harry, but I forgive you. I brought you a biscuit to prove it." He kissed me and took the cookie. I sat at the dining table as I waited for him to finish. "You will sadly have a nap without proper dessert for your tantrum." He pouted but did not complain as I carried him to his room and set him into his new bed. It still had rails but only high enough to keep him from rolling off. I put my hand in his hair and rubbed gently up and down. He grabbed my hand, smiling as he yawned.

"Love Dada." … I don't know if I should let him or correct him. It was not a problem at the moment. Right now I needed to go see my Death Eaters and Nagini.


	7. Chapter 6: Mine

Harry was now thirty. Harry had begun to claim things. Like candy, toys, and even my wand. He claimed it a sword or stick. I was proud he had developed that skill but I still did not want him playing with my wand.

I had definitely been keeping in contact with Abraxas. He loved telling stories about when we were kids, when Lucius was two years old, and current events with two year old Draco. I did not snap at him for such stories because they were helping me raise Harry.

I was planning on teaching Harry manners when he turned three years old. Right now he was two and a half. I believe that Draco was a month older than Harry. Thus I get the information I need a month before I need it.

Right now I was looking for my wand. It was not that I need it but in the hands of a two year old like Harry was dangerous. If I had had a wand as a child I would have been more dangerous. Though I was glad for not having had one for obvious reasons.

"Harry! Where are you?" He came running from the drawing room. He ran around my legs, holding his arms out before sitting on my feet, looking up at me. "Do you know where my wand is?"

"I am a dwagon."

"You are a dragon? A fire breather? Which one are you?"

"Horntail."

"Well my Hungarian Horntail, perhaps you might be so kind as to tell me where Harry might have put my wand?"

"I hid it."

"Am I supposed to find it again?" He'd hid my wand once and I had the elves look for it, I don't have the time for looking for it.

"No. Chase me." He stood up and, arms out again, he ran from the room. I followed the boy. He led me to the kitchen and crawled under the table. He came out crawling with it and his stuffed snake. "King Slifey was protecting kingdom."

"Oh?"

"Protecting from Horntail."

"I shall inform him to inform the Ministry. Or perhaps I should have him inform Horntail's keeper?" He giggled.

"Dwagons downt have kee-keep… those thingies." He still needs to learn proper English but I'm working on it.

"They do not have keepers? Then who plays with the Horntail?" He smiled.

"Papa Dwagon." He hugged my leg before raising his arms. I quickly but gently lifted him from the floor. He held tightly to Slifey as he leaned on my chest. He stuck his thumb in his mouth, something he started doing yesterday. I pulled his thumb out of his mouth, not sneering at something he does that I disapprove of is getting easier and easier as time goes by, and he looked up at me with droopy eyes. He was tired. It was time for his nap. His afternoon nap.

"Is that me?" I asked, not really needing an answer but I just wanted to keep him using his English. He excels at Parseltongue. He nodded. "I think it is time for Horntail's nap." He shook his head.

"Neither won yet." He yawned.

"Well I think it is clear who has won. You did drag Slifey out of his castle."

"Yes but now fight Nagini. She is the Queen." Fight Nagini? But you would lose…

"I am sure she is willing to call a truce for now." Luckily she won't hurt you. You don't pose a threat. He tried to put his thumb back in his mouth. I pulled it out again. "You know you are not allowed to do that."

"But I hungwy."

"You're hungry? How about a quick bottle of milk then. Chocolate milk." He cheered up instantly. He fell asleep half way through the bottle.


	8. Chapter 7: Solitude

Harry was thirty six months now. I had begun to teach him simple manners to abide by at the table. He complained about it being hard but with lots of encouragement from Nagini and I he started to learn and soak up the information I taught him. I had only one year before I showed up to my followers again.

Nagini had grown to like the boy. She would talk to him almost as she would me. Their relationship became so great that she allowed the child to sit on her or hug her. I was very proud of Nagini and I made sure she knew it. It was one night that Harry woke me up in my bed.

I was lying in my bed, having been too tired and too careless to actually button all my shirt up. Dealing with Harry's tantrums, _three_ I might add, had exhausted me. I needed a different way to deal with them instead of talking and coaxing. Plus Imperious and Crucio were out of the question.

I was sleeping or drifting to sleep when I heard the door creak open. I sighed, inwardly. The Dark Lord does not sigh or roll his eyes. /Nagini, I do not feel like talking right now. I am tired. If you are hungry then I suppose you could go hunting in the village. If you are thirsty I could suggest the river./ What told me that it was not Nagini was when I heard the patter of little feet on the floor boards. I opened an eye, listening.

/Dada./ His voice cried. He _was_ crying. I sat up immediately and picked him up from the floor and onto my lap. /I had bad dweam./ I really need to work on his rs. I held him close to me but far enough to look him in the eye. I used my hands to keep him from falling over. He stared at me.

/What was your dream about Harry?/ He whimpered before a sob came out.

/I dweamed that I was awone. I was lonely./ He dreamed of solitude… Doesn't he have a stuffed snake?

/What about Slifey?/ More tears came at the name of his snake. Children are so complicated. I don't recall being this complicated!

/I downt know. I lost him./ He laid his head on me and began to cry. I rubbed his back gently.

/Would you like to go looking for him?/ He did not reply but he nodded. I sat him on my bed and buttoned the rest of my shirt. I picked him up and held him close as I went searching the house. We found Slifey in the study. A room that was forbidden but right now I did not care.

While I had been searching I had turned it into a game which made Harry stop crying and started laughing as he joined in. "Slifey, come out, come out wherever you are. Slifey. Are you here? No? Are you there? No? How about here?" And so on.

The strange thing was that Slifey was on a high shelf. I grabbed him and handed him to Harry. He squealed, I do not approve! Only women do that! Especially a lot at Hogwarts…, and took him, hugging him tight. I carried Harry back to his room and set him down. "I believe it is time for you to go back to sleep."

"But what if that dweam comes back?"

"Then Slifey will protect you. I would never leave you alone like that anyway. I promise." The next thing he did surprised me. He carried Slifey to a corner and set him down.

"Considew youwself in a time out Slifey. No scawe me." He was copying my mannerisms? Well that is an interesting idea. He walked to his bed and crawled under the covers. "Good night Dada." One day perhaps he might call me My Lord. Right now calling me Father is fine. I don't care what he calls me as long as it is respectful and he obeys.

"Good night Harry." I waited for him to fall asleep even after three big yawns of my own. When he did, I looked at Slifey's corner. I flicked my index finger and the animal lifted from the floor. I looked at Harry and it floated over to the boy. I stood up and walked over to wrap his arm over it before going back to my own bed for some well needed sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: Bath Time

Harry was now forty two months old. He was now excelling in the manners I taught him. He was learning everything and he had stopped claiming everything he saw. He had begun to draw on the walls with his crayons and markers I had bought him. I easily cleaned the wall so it did not bother me but I knew Harry could not do that when he was older so I quickly put a stop to that.

My Death Eaters were doing well in their ventures. Bella and Barty were showing the most loyalty. Followed quickly after the Malfoys and Snape. Snape seemed to be the only one not taking pride in his work. Though that might be because he has a job at Hogwarts.

Nagini was falling ever more to loving the kid as I did. She would wrap herself comfortingly around him and still allowed Harry to hug her or sit on her. The new thing that Harry started doing was petting Nagini as I pet her. Not to mention he kept trying to see how Nagini would react to a stuffed snake via Slifey. She never attacked Slifey but she would touch him with her muzzle.

One good thing was that I had stopped Harry from sucking on his thumb for the most part. He would still do that if he were sad though. I had begun to comfort him when he did so but I would also reinstate the fact he is not supposed to do that. My real problems were coming from when it was bath time.

"Harry Riddle, get over here, now!" It would be a wonderful thing if I could just Cruciate him _once_! But then he would be less likely to trust me, not to mention he'd be afraid of me. He shook his head and ran. I followed him, knowing he couldn't get very far. I had already put him in the corner for this. Five minutes was the highest I was willing to go because of his age.

We reached a room and that was the first actual sign I got that this boy had magical abilities. The door slammed in my face and locked itself, I could hear the click as the lock situated itself to best keep the door closed. I put my hand on the handle and quickly used an Alohomora. I opened the door to see Harry was hiding either in something or under something.

"Are we going to be playing a game of hide and seek Harry?" I closed the door and used a quick colloportus. I leaned over to look under the bed but he wasn't there. "Come out, come out wherever you are Harry." I looked in the dresser and under it. He wasn't there either. He clearly wasn't hiding in his covers. I looked around the room to see where he could be hiding. I looked to see the door that connected our rooms was still locked. So I turned my eyes toward the closet. I smirked. I mean there are only so many places a child could hide in this room.

I walked toward the closet and when I got there I opened the door to see Harry hiding in the farthest corner under a pile of clothes. I looked up on the higher shelf where his shoes went. "Well Harry is not there." I looked through his clothes. "He's not in his clothes." I looked back at the floor and, smiling, I spoke again. "Harry must have left those clothes on the floor. I will just put them up for him." I heard a giggle come from the pile. I had already known he was there, I clearly heard that, but I acted as if I had not. I slowly picked up the shirts and shorts and put them on their proper hangers. When all that was left was a shirt he handed it to me. "Wow, floating clothes." I picked it up and put it away before looking around.

"I am here!" He threw himself at me and I looked down at Harry.

"Where did you come from? Were you hiding under an invisibility cloak?" He giggled and I bent over and picked up around his waist. I stood up and he smiled at me. We were on almost direct eye contact. "Time for a bath." He frowned and I found his little fists hitting against me. I laid him over my should and walked back to the bathtub. When he continued to hit me I frowned. "Harry stop hitting me or you get no dessert after dinner." He obeyed. "Good boy Harry." I had him in the bath in no time, cleaning from any dirt that he might have. I poured water over his hair and he shivered as I began to wash his hair. I silently sent him a warming charm.

When I took him out of the bathtub again, I took a towel and dried him off. I proceeded to use the towel to dry his hair as well. Since he still had a small amount of hair I could still do it that way. I picked him up and carried him towards his room. He put his own hands in my hair. The first time he had done so I could not stop myself from sneering fast enough. Now I had learned to be tolerant.

"Does Dada wash his hair?" I had learned that Harry was indeed calling me Daddy. I had learned from an experience with Draco and Lucius. Draco had been calling out that same word when he entered the room and Lucius embraced him as Draco contentedly said the word again. Narcissa had, of course, came quickly into the room and apologized for the interruption.

"I wash my hair every few days. It is proper to groom yourself appropriately every day. That way you might look your best. It is time for your afternoon nap."

"Does Dada take naps?"

"I may, if I am feeling especially tired. I have not taken a nap in the past years however. I cannot remember the last time I had one."

"Did Dada ever have a stuffy?" Something I should mention was that he was indeed beginning to learn how to pronounce his rs. Now I had started encouraging him.

"If you are referring to a stuffed animal, the answer is no. I have not."

"Why?"

"Because my parents were... I grew up without parents."

"Why?" I began to dress him.

"My parents abandoned me."

"Why?" I looked at him for a minute. Was he just asking why or was he actually curious?

"My mother died at child birth." Practically. I finished dressing him.

"What about your Dada?" I killed him. What do you tell a child?

"He was not there."

"Why?" I put a hand to my forehead between my eyes and rubbed.

"My father could not support me."

"Why?"

"Because he did not love me enough to stay." He was quiet, probably trying to think. I picked him up and carried him to his bed.

"What about my mama?" Salazar help me.

"Your mother died in childbirth." It was the easiest lie to come up with. At least to keep him from ever asking questions again. I kissed his forehead and laid him in bed.

"I love you."

"Get some sleep Harry. I will be in the next room if you need me."

"And I will be here. If you need me." I walked over to the light and flicked it off.


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations

Harry was going to be forty eight tomorrow. I would also stop counting his age in months as well. Otherwise I would be counting him by months until he was eight years and four months old. That would be one hundred months old.

I had developed a cycle of discipline and it seemed to work out very well. First I would use three warnings that were coupled with the look he took to mean I was angry or displeased with him. Then I would scold him and talk to him about why I did not like what he was doing. Followed by that, if he continued to misbehave, time outs of one minute to two minutes and finally four minutes. After I would use spanking but only four to six to eight swats. It depends on what he did and the severity of what he did. He's never gotten that far… only once.

I knew it worked because Harry rarely got past the lecture. He would stop after that. The only time he did manage to get to the end was when he threw a tantrum after tantrum. I was quickly discovering his anger might be as bad as my own when he was older.

My Death Eaters have been informed that tomorrow they would see me at lunch. I would bring cake and they were told to bring presents. I only gave a small hint that they were for a four year old child. I could see which ones actually pay attention. I had gone to Draco's birthday and had already bought Harry a toy broom. I would teach Harry how to fly the way I did when he was older.

Right now I was eating my dinner, it was what we were having for lunch tomorrow. I needed to see what foods Harry would eat and which he wouldn't. Right now all he kept complaining about was that he wanted to go outside.

"Daddy, I wanna play outside. I'm bored. I don't wanna eat dinner." He shoved the plate of cheese and salami and crackers away and near the edge of his high chair. He still sat there because he still could not reach the table. He would be seated at a child's table tomorrow with Draco. I set my fork down. I had been using it to eat the meat and cheese together. I got direct eye contact with Harry before giving him that look.

"If you push your plate off onto the floor, Harry, you are getting a time out." He gave me an angry glare before crossing his arms and looking down at his plate. I chose to ignore the fact that he had glared at me. I finished my meal before looking up.

"I wanna play outside. I don't wanna eat dinner."

"Well if you do not want dinner then you also do not want dessert." He smiled.

"Dessert then play outside." … Sometimes I hate kids.

"No. Dinner, dessert, bath, bed, then play outside tomorrow."

"No. I don't wanna."

"You mean you do not want to. What if I just bathe you and then send you to bed?" He banged his fists and kicked his feet. I blinked.

"No!" He screamed. Why do I keep this boy? All I know is that it is supposed to be worth it in the end to see Dumbledore's face.

"Harry Riddle, this is not a debate. Either you can finish your dinner and have dessert before getting ready for bed or you can have what you have already ate and then get ready for bed. Which will it be?" He just crossed his arms and gave me a bratty look. It spoke of demanded victory.

"Which one lets me play outside?"

"It is night time Harry. You cannot play outside. I have already promised you could tomorrow. Maybe when you are older you may play outside at night. This village is a dangerous place for a little boy like you. Choose or I will choose for you." His face dropped and he looked at his plate, trying to decide. I would give him time to decide, I would be fair to the little boy.

I rose a brow in surprise when I saw him grab the plate. All he did was pull it towards him and he began to eat. I had given him proportional to his size and stomach. I did not want to over stuff him. He ate his two sandwiches before pushing the plate away.

"You made the wise choice Harry." I praised him as the house elves brought in bowls of water to wash our hands. Harry smiled and began splashing in it. I corrected him but I did not punish him because he was just having fun.

After we dried off the house elves brought treacle tart with ice cream on top. Harry ate his with delight. I ate mine the proper way. Harry knew how to eat properly but he was still four years old.

When dinner and dessert were over, I picked Harry up out of his chair and carried him to the his room and set him on the sink and started grooming his teeth, floss and brushing plus mouth wash. When he spat I cleaned him off before grabbing hold of his shirt and in no time I had him in the bathtub. I sat down and began washing him. When I tried to dress him in his pyjamas was when he started. He just screamed. I gave him that look.

"Harry Thomas Riddle! You will stop that right now."

"What if I stop screaming? Can I play outside?" He is trying to manipulate me.

"Harry my final answer is no." I will really be happy to be dealing with Death Eaters again tomorrow. I carried him to his room again and set him on his dressing table. I put his pants on him and he sat up. I pulled his shirt on him and he raised his arms. I have learned that means he wants me to hold him. I picked him up into my arms again. He laid his head on my shoulder. I walked to his rocking chair and sat down, continuing to hold him. /I love you Harry./

/You too Daddy./ Daddy. I saw no problem with it but it was still strange to be called that. /I don't mean to be bad. You promised though./

/I promised you could play outside on your birthday./ I began rocking back and forth, trying to rock him to sleep. He yawned before sitting up.

/Where is Slifey?/

/He is either mating with Nagini or waiting in your bed for you./ He smiled.

/Can I mate with Nagini?/ I had meant that as a joke…

/You already have. The day you were brought home./ I was not lying but I was being vague about some of the answers I gave him. He laid his head down and in a moments time he was sleeping. I waited for him to fall into deep sleep before standing up and carrying him to his bed. I had bought him many new things tomorrow. Toys, a bed, and new clothes. I did not have to buy him a new stuffed toy though because I had used magic to help the first one. All I would have to do is enlarge it.

I laid him in bed and wrapped his arm around Slifey. I covered him with the blanket before kissing his forehead. I could no longer tell if it were real or just a pretense of giving Harry what he needed. I walked out of the room and into my study instead. I had been trying to make a deal with the Ministry about having free roam in lieu that no, Pureblood, wizards died. I have yet to send it.

I sat down and read the treaty before grabbing another roll of parchment and rewording the treaty once more. I was trying to give myself and my Death Eaters room to keep doing what we love and yet please the Minister. Though I admit it would be so much easier to just overthrow the Ministry. Perhaps I should.

I set it aside, almost pleased with my work, and picked up the list of things needed for Harry's fourth birthday party. It was going to take place at the Malfoy Manor. His fifth one would take place at Bella's. Sixth one would take place at Barty's. I suppose my point is made. He will meet all of my inner circle.

Speaking of inner circle I had contacted all of them and told them to meet at Malfoy Manor. Well… my deepest inner circle. Malfoy, Lestrange, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Dolohov, Avery, Crouch, and Pettigrew. Peter was not one of them but he did deserve to know what happened to his present he gave me. Besides, Peter is a coward. If Harry is scared then I can use him as an example.

So let's see here. Who was all invited? Malfoy: Abraxas, Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco. Lestrange: Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Nott: Caius, Penny, and Theodore. Goyle: George, Layanna, Valerie, and Gregory. Crabbe: Craig, Miona, and Vincent. The other four were Dolohov, Avery, Crouch, and Pettigrew. How many people is that? I quickly did the math in my head and came up with twenty. Twenty plus Harry and I equal twenty two. That is quite crowded but it means he meets more of the inner circle.

I had told them to bring as many presents as are attending and I told them to bring their children. All I did not do was tell them why. Though Pettigrew might suspect why. I had made up a woman to be Harry's mother and placed memories of her inside Harry's head. The story was she died in child birth. Easiest way to say she died. For my followers the story shall be similar minus the fact that I kept her hidden from the world.

I looked up at the clock after going through my papers on my desk. It was eleven o'clock. Time for bed I suppose. I would be the one who was expected to not be tired. I had more things to get done tomorrow. Like keeping any Death Eaters in line. Harry still had nap times that he had to abide by. Harry's tantrums that might come up tomorrow. Keeping the party a wonderful affair, for Harry and the Death Eaters and myself. Things like that.

I stood up and walked out, locking the door with magic. I entered my room, took my own bath, and got dressed for bed after grooming my own teeth and hair. I laid in bed as I thought about tomorrow. I heard Nagini rustle around in the room as she left the room and I closed my eyes, going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10: Harry The Wanna Be Cook

I was still sleeping when I felt bouncing on the bed with weight on top of me. It was Harry wasn't it? I kept my eyes closed and ignored him. He had not come in here because of a nightmare. He persisted.

"Harry, go back to bed."

"Daddy! Guess what day it is!"

"Your birthday."

"Yes!"

"It is not yet morning. Go back to bed."

"But Daddy it is morning. I think. It says five zero zero." Five AM?

"We still have two hours until morning. Harry, come up here." I heard the bed creak as he crawled over. I opened my eyes to see he was naked. I groaned, closing my eyes. Damn bloody child! Such foul language isn't necessary. "What happened to your clothes?"

"I spilled flour on them." I opened my eyes to stare at him.

"Flour? Where did you get flour from? And where are your clothes?"

"I cooked breakfast! I took my clothes off."

"When?"

"At three zero zero."

"What were you doing up at three o'clock in the morning Harry?" …Did he just say he cooked breakfast?!

"I had a nightmare."

"And you did not come wake me?"

"I thought you needed sleep."

"Did you just say you cooked breakfast? What do you mean you cooked breakfast?" Could he possibly have actually tried to cook?

"I made pancakes!" I jumped from the bed and walked briskly down the steps and through the living room to the dining room and finally the kitchen. I looked around to find not a single thing out of place. I double checked everything to still find nothing.

"Dorthy!" I called. One of the house elf appeared with a crack and a bow.

"Yes Master?"

"Did Harry really cook breakfast?"

"Dorthy found Young Master trying to cook and did all the cooking herself. Dorthy was doing last minute checks on the house because she thought Master and Young Master were asleep. Young Master did not touch anything but the flour and that was before Dorthy got there. Dorthy supposes that Dorthy scared Young Master." I closed my eyes and covered my eyes with my hand, thumb beside my right eye and middle finger beside the other one with my pointer next my middle one. After a minute I rubbed in little circles, feeling relieved that she found him but annoyed that Harry tried to cook when he was _four_ bloody years old. Still not necessary. "Did Dorthy do something wrong Master?" She cried.

"No Dorthy, you did good." Why do people even _have_ kids? Especially if they do things like _this_? I suppose the only reason I am able to survive this type of stupidity is because I am a Dark Lord, a Slytherin, and I have dealt with this type of stupidity before. Especially from _Gryffindors…_ I have to fix Harry. Harry _will_ be a Slytherin. "Thank you Dorthy. Where is breakfast?"

"Breakfast is being kept warm by magic. Breakfast was put away until Master said it was time to eat."

"Keep it put away. I cannot feed Harry right now because he will be hungry later and I have already decided that Harry is having lunch at noon at the Malfoys'. Just answer one question. Why did you not give Harry more clothes to wear?"

"Because Dorthy was getting Young Master a bath."

"He said no to the bath, did he not?" She nodded. "Thank you Dorthy. Where did you set the bath?"

"In Young Master's room." I walked out of the kitchen and was met with a still naked Harry running smack into me. I picked him up by his arm and carried him to his room before depositing him in the water. He frowned up at me.

"I already took a bath."

"It is not my fault that you got dirty. Nor is it my fault that I now have to wash your hair. Oh, and Harry? Just to be clear, if you throw any tantrums today I will _not_ be pleased. Today is your special day. You get to go see more people than just me." I grabbed a cup before sitting down. I filled it with cold water before dumping it on his head.

I washed his hair and then started on his under arms. Then his arms, ears, face with warm soapy water before rinsing, and hands before moving on. I washed his stomach, back, and sides. Finally I started on his lower half. I rinsed out his hair before draining the tub. I stood, grabbed a towel, and picked him up out of the tub with it.

"Daddy! I do not need baths."

"Really? How do you suppose to stay clean then?"

"I will get naked and then I will shake." I chuckled.

"Every creature needs a bath. Even Nagini takes baths."

"You and Nagini take baths?" I hummed.

"Yes. Even I take baths. I even wash my hair." I set him on his dressing table and this time I just gave him underwear and pyjamas. "Harry, I never want you to try to cook without supervision ever again. Do you hear me? You could actually have been burned or cut." He put on his underwear but refused his pajamas.

"I need clothes." I started dressing him instead. I didn't have time for this.

"I gave you clothes." I picked him up and carried him to my room and got in bed with him. I laid down comfortably before laying Harry down. This way I can keep an eye on the kid. "Lay still, whether against me or not is your choice, and take a nap. We have an hour before morning starts." I closed my eyes and tried to get more sleep as Harry moved up against me. He did not sleep instead he moved every few minutes. "Harry. Sleep." He sighed before I felt him stop moving. Like that we fell back to sleep. Until Dorthy came in and woke us up. This time I had no choice but to get up.


	12. Chapter 11: The Birthday Party

We had had breakfast and now I had an hour before I could take Harry to the Malfoys'. Harry was running around, trying to keep away from Nagini who slithered after him. I was grateful that she was keeping him busy as I had house elves taking care of the party preparations at the Malfoys'. The only thing I could do was stare at the clock. Instead I worked on the treaty and I had finally got it to the way I wanted it.

When the hour was less than five minutes, Harry came in. I had set house elves to the task of preparing our affairs to go to the Malfoys'. Harry looked sad so I looked up from my work and at him instead.

"What is it Harry?"

"I can't find Slifey."

"That is because he is busy getting his own bath. He is getting clean and handsome for your fourth birthday." I replied, looking back at my work. I rolled it up before putting it away. I stood and picked up Harry. We had three minutes left anyway. "Would you like a chance to leave the house?" He nodded eagerly. "Dorthy, bring me the bag." She obeyed before leaving quickly. This matter would have to be handled with the utmost care. I picked up Harry and carried him out of the house before Apparating to the Malfoys'. I cast a quick Disillusionment Charm on Harry and the bag, handing Harry the bag. "Be quiet." I whispered. "We are going to play a little game and stay right next to me as we enter." I set him on his feet. "Keep hold of the bag, it has importance."

I walked to the door before knocking a second before our time was up. The door opened to show Abraxas. He smiled when he saw me. "I have not seen you in ages. What were you hiding for?" I glared at him and did not answer his question. I walked slowly into the house before heading toward my throne. I had told them that I would be using that room and not to enter when I was inside it and not to linger near it either.

When I reached the room and sat on my throne I lifted the spell from Harry. He had been strictly obedient. /Good boy Harry. Now give me the bag./ He obeyed. /Now that we are inside the house, the rules have changed. You will still stay beside me but when I put my arms behind my back like so-/ I stood up and crossed my arms behind my back, like I did when I was standing. /-you will wait by the door and not move an inch. When I call your name is when you shall enter. Do you understand Harry? If you do not play this game right then we do not get to have any fun what so ever today. I would very much like to be able to have fun. What of you?/

/I want to have fun! I will try my best to do it. Is that all I have to do?/

/Yes. Follow, stay by the door, and enter when I call your name. You also have to be quiet./ He nodded, eager to play this game. I smiled at him. /Good boy Harry./ I put my arms by my sides. /The game starts now, remember. No messing up at all. This is one of those strict games./ He nodded and I cast the same Disillusionment Charm on him again. He yelped but quickly silenced himself. I waited a minute before moving out.

I walked out of the room and into the room we met at when we were at Malfoy Manor. I sat down at the head and everyone sat down at their own seats. They had bowed when I entered. I smiled at everyone. I cast a quick Silencing Charm.

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other, my friends. I think it has been two years, has it not? I have a pleasant surprise for all of you. Before you ask, no it is not my own. Actually Peter helped me obtain it. You will find that the thing I have brought is the same reason Severus is the only one among our number missing. And why I asked you to bring presents and the room is decorated the way it is. I expect none of you to ask where the mother is. Am I understood?" They all nodded but Crouch and Bella replied.

"Yes My Lord."

"Shocking, though, is it not? Peter Pettigrew stole from his own friends and yet Dumbledore calls him a Gryffindor? I for one think that Dumbledore is losing his mind." Everyone cackled at that and I waited for it to die down. If there was anything I missed at Hogwarts, besides Hogwarts itself, it was this. I removed the Silencing Charm when they were quiet. Time for the supposed ticking bomb to start. See where we go from there. "Any questions?" No one said a thing. /Harry I would like for you to enter!/ "Harry, please come in." I saw and heard the door open. I heard the patter of little feet coming in. Then I heard him gasp. I stood to be able to be seen better. He looked desperately for me, spotted me, and ran to me. He finished by hiding behind my leg.

"That is a lot of people."

"They are my friends. They will not harm you. Come out and introduce yourself." He just gripped my robe harder and whimpered.

"They look scary." I was about to tell him not to be a Hufflepuff when Abraxas spoke.

"My Lord, if I may?" I looked at Abraxas before nodding once. "My name is Abraxas." He bowed. Everyone stood up.

"Bellatrix at your service." She gave a bow.

"Bartemius doubly at your service." Barty bowed. So everyone took their turn saying their name and bowed before sitting again. Harry had heard Abraxas and Bella before poking his head out and watching Barty and Lucius. Then he walked out from behind me for everyone else but he still held onto my robe. It was finally his turn to introduce himself. I picked him up and sat him toward the Death Eaters.

/Just say 'My name is Harry.'/

"My name is Harry Thomas Riddle." I smirked. I set him down again. He looked up at me and raised his arms.

"You should go find the kids. I know they are here somewhere."

"In the room right next to this one, My Lord." Abraxas replied. I nodded.

"Today is my birthday. I want to spend it with you."

"Go talk to the other kids." I looked at my followers. /I still need to talk to them./ He walked out of the room and I cast the Silencing Charm once more. "Are you satisfied with my answer to your questions?"

"How do we know you haven't gone soft? Or won't go soft because of him?" I glared at Cauis.

"You think just because of a simple child I would go 'soft'? How long have I been the Dark Lord? How long have you known me? Yet you still doubt me? Clearly you have no idea of my plans for him. Do you even know who this child is?" He did not answer. "This child is the same one spoken of in the prophecy. The one foretold to kill me. I have taken him and I have raised him since I took him. When he is older I will use him against Dumbledore. Have I cleared your doubt?" He nodded. My Death Eaters were impressed with my plans for the child. "Never question my plans again, Nott."

"My Lord, should we start the festivities yet?" Bellatrix asked, glaring at Caius. I noticed most of my followers were glaring at him either subtly or directly. He was outnumbered. Who needs numbers to punish a follower?

"Yes, start the festivities" I canceled the Silencing Charm only to hear giggles coming from right outside the door. I'd been too preoccupied with my meeting to care. It would not be Aurors hiding out there, laughing up a storm. Unless that Auror was Peter Pettigrew. Abraxas stood up and walked over to the door. Gregory and Vincent fell inside the room. "It is time for lunch. Lucius, do be sure to have an adult table and a child's table will you?" I walked out of the room and into the room Abraxas said the kids were in only to find them missing. "Abraxas!"

"My Lord, I'm sure that the children are just playing hide and seek." Vincent and Gregory nodded.

"And Valerie?"

"Valerie went to the loo." Gregory answered.

"She's looking for the others." I huffed. Sadly I had not brought Nagini. She would have watched them properly.

"Spread out and find the children." Lucius said.

"Abraxas and I are going to check outside." I looked at him and he nodded. We both Apparated out of the house and outside. I looked around to see that there was a forest near the Manor.

"If I remember correctly we snuck in there once to get a potion ingredient for Professor Slughorn."

"Professor Slughorn was less than pleased to hear about it. As were your parents."

"I think that was the first time Slughorn… Have you heard from Slughorn?"

"No. I am having him searched for though." I quieted. I thought I heard laughing. "Abraxas?"

"I think I thought I heard Draco." I followed where I thought I heard the noise. Abraxas following behind. Then I heard it again. Followed by other laughter. I caught what sounded like three kids laughing. "That is them, My Lord." I looked back at him. He was calling all the other Death Eaters. That was when I heard a scream. I quickly walked further into the forest and Abraxas followed. The others appeared and more screams came.

When we reached the screaming it was a strange situation. All three were being kept hold of by Devil's Snare. I took out my wand and used Lumos Solem. It let go of them before trying to get away from the light. The kids ran toward us and I snatched up Harry. I canceled out the spell.

We Apparated back to the Manor with them and I set Harry down. Draco and Theodore were already being scolded. I just gave Harry a dark look before heading off to get him lunch. Harry followed silently behind not even daring to make a sound. When I got him lunch, I gave him his plate.

/Never do that again, do you hear me?/ He nodded, not looking at me. /Harry Riddle, you will look at me when I am talking to you./ He looked up with tears in his eyes. /Never sneak off to some place that is dangerous on your own or with other kids. Do you understand me?/ He nodded. /Verbally Harry./ I would not be satisfied unless he said he understood.

/I understand Daddy. I'm sorry./

/You are lucky I am not punishing you for this. However if you set one foot out of line…/ I stood up and handed him a cup of pumpkin juice. He took his food and drink and I led him to the children's table. He sat down at the head of the table like I told him and I moved off to go get my own food.

I sat down and began to eat my own food. I listened to the Death Eaters talk. They talked of many things. School days, professors, work, children, family, pets, money, power and the like. I only ever put in my opinion or a statement once on every subject.

When it was time for dessert, which was Harry's birthday cake, I stood up and walked over to the children's table to see that Draco and Theodore were subdued. Harry was almost subdued like they were.

"Harry." He looked up at me. "Tell your friends that it is time to have cake. First-" I smiled. "-you must make a wish." I picked up Harry from under his arms and carried him to the cake table that had just been brought in.

I had him make a wish before I gave Harry a big slice of cake. I took a piece of cake before sitting down again. Everyone got cake and they continued to talk to each other. I remained quiet. Until Abraxas spoke.

"My Lord, please say something. One might think you are plotting something over there." I couldn't help but snicker at that comment. My Death Eaters followed in my lead and snickered as well. I looked up at him.

"Oh Abraxas. You have it all wrong. I am always plotting." With that they all started cackling. The kids looked over at us, interested in what we were laughing at. I sent them one of my model smiles I always gave Slughorn. They all smiled back with an open mouthed grin. The cackling died down and they started talking again. If I recall I once had all the Slytherin table trying to hide snickers from the staff table.

When dessert was over I knew it was time to put Harry down for a nap. I gathered my strength and stood up. I noticed Caius, Lucius, Craig, and George stand as soon as I did. We all walked over to the children's table. Seems we all have the same idea. The kids all got up and ran from us, knowing what was coming apparently. We called them but they did not stop. I glared at Harry. Disobedient brat.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, get yourself over here right now." Draco stopped and turned to Lucius. He seemed scared. I noticed the others were calling their children in the same manner but the kids split up in the hallways.

"Gregory George Goyle, come here now." I paid less attention to them and more to where Harry was running. "Theodore Caius Not!"

"Vincent Craig Crabbe-" I, being determined to get Harry without calling his full name, Apparated in front of the boy. He gasped and tried to turn but I picked him up around his middle and put him over my shoulder.

"I am not pleased with you Harry. What did I tell you?" He banged his fists against my back and I knew he was having one of his tantrums, he even screamed. I smacked his bottom and he quieted. He started kicking and punching, trying to get down.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"If you were sorry then you would not be fighting me." I walked into the room where my throne was before sitting down and laying him across my lap. He noticed his new position and started crying. He threw his hand back and tried to put it in my way.

"I'm sorry. I don't want a spanking Daddy. Please."

"I know you are sorry but whether or not you want a spanking is irrelevant. Perhaps next time you will think twice about throwing a tantrum, hitting me, and being disobedient. If you can behave and take your nap like a good little boy then I will buy you another present while you are sleeping. You do still have birthday presents." He calmed down a few moments later. "You do understand why what you did was wrong right? Why hitting and disobedience is wrong?"

"Yes Daddy. Hitting hurts feelings."

/Disobedience?/

/Because you wuv me?/ I smirked. Harry was trying to be cute. Tell me that is not a Slytherin. He is trying to manipulate me into getting out of his punishment. This was four year old sized manipulation. I was proud of him… now if he would just turn it away from me and onto my enemies, but that would come later.

/Because I have your best interest at heart. I would have thought you would know better. Did Draco not say it was dangerous?/

/I said that was why we should. Sorry./ Danger magnet was the first thing that appeared in my head. He did manage to attract me at the age of one. Salazar, don't let this child end up a Gryffindor.

"Next time you will know better. Right?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Are you ready to begin?"

"No." I knew what he meant by that. I patted his bottom to let him know we were starting. He whimpered but that was it. I delivered only eight swats to his bottom before holding him close. He was crying into my chest, clinging to my shirt. I had gave him four for the devil snare incident and two for refusing to nap and two more for hitting me.

/Shush Harry. All is forgiven./

/… But I was still naughty./

/I will not hold them over your head however./ Unlike with my Death Eaters… and just like my Death Eaters I know exactly how to train Harry. I shall train him to want to please me. I rubbed his back and ran my other hand through his hair. I soothed him in Parseltongue and he was calm again after a bit. When he was quiet I stood up and carried him with me to go find Abraxas.

"Ah! There you are. I was wondering-"

"Where might I put Harry down for a nap Abraxas?" He nodded and led me to a room. The bed was huge. I sat Harry on the bed before giving him his pajamas to get dressed in. He dressed quickly before frowning up at me. I raised a brow in question.

"Where is Slifey?" I looked at the dresser. I held out my hand and the stuffed snake came flying at me. I caught it and handed it to Harry. He hugged Slifey before staring at the door to the room.

"Harry." I said, making sure to put a warning tone to my voice. He whined and crawled to the head of the bed with Slifey before wriggling under the covers. I smiled at him, walking to the headboard. I kissed his forehead. /Good boy Harry./ He smiled at me and raised his arms. Instead of picking him up, I gave him a hug. "Off to sleep and I will be off to buy you a new toy." He smiled and rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes. I waited a few minutes to make sure he was really sleeping.


	13. Chapter 12: The Birthday Presents

We were sitting in the parlor of the Malfoy Manor watching Harry rip open his presents even if he did stare at the wrapping for a few seconds, feeling it's texture as he did so. Every single present pleased him.

Lucius had got him 300 Galleons, he had thought the present was for me. Narcissa had bought a silver locket. Abraxas had been the worst. He had bought a dark object and had quickly replaced it with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. He had also bought a potions kit. Bella had changed hers with a box of chocolate frogs. Rodolphus had bought a five sets of gobstones. Caius had changed his book of dangerous potions to two sets of toy soldiers. Penny had bought a toy hippogriff. George had bought a dancing doxy toy. Dolohov had bought a Snitch Snatcher. Clearly he wants to get Harry into Quidditch. Layanna had bought a dissected map. Avery had bought 'Quidditch Through The Ages'. George had bought a Magical Symbols Game box. Barty had bought Harry four wizard's chess sets and a playing board. Craig had bought a whole bag of fizzy wizzy. Miona had bought two boxes of nut brittle. Pettigrew had bought a sneakoscope. Dolohov, Abraxas, and I found his gift quite humorous. We did not laugh but still… I had bought him a toy broom. So I suppose you could say I was in with Dolohov and Avery.

Harry was pleased with his presents. He loved them all so much he could not decide which to play with first. I told him that if he wanted to that he could play with his new friends. I had learned that most of them had thought the presents were for me. I waited for them to leave the room, they had taken the gobstones. I turned to Abraxas.

"Now that you know the truth I might ask you what you think of the child?"

"Well I know that I haven't been telling you just about Draco and Lucius, I was also giving you advice on how to raise a child."

"Indeed you were. What do you think of him?"

"I like the kid, even if he is a bit mischievous. Though what kid doesn't have their mischievous moments?"

"I hope he has no more for a while. He tried to cook breakfast on his own."

"Brave child. Draco would know better. Do you have house elves?"

"Yes and plenty of them. I think he wanted to impress me."

"Well that would explain it since you are one tough man to impress. I suppose you are not the father then?"

"No I am not and yet me calls me such. I am more worried about him ending up in some house other than Slytherin."

"I believe the saying 'Rome was not built in one day' would be very fitting here. Have you talked to Professor Slughorn?"

"Are you an idiot? Slughorn would take the kid from me. I cannot find Slughorn. He is hiding. I am beginning to think he no longer likes me." That would spark a conversation between some of these fools.

"Oh, come on My Lord. Once they like you, they can never go back. You and Slughorn, you had a special relationship. If he is hiding then he is hiding because he…" Abraxas tried to think of why Slughorn could be hiding.

"Because, Abraxas, he is hiding from Dumbledore. If you haven't noticed, Dumbledore is Headmaster of Hogwarts. You know Dumbledore was always fitting to his name. He is a very dumb old man."

"An old fool you mean Antonin. Besides, if he were fitting to his name, that would make him a dumb door." I smirked, relaxing into my chair as I listened to them bicker as to why Slughorn would hide from me and how foolish Dumbledore was. When it was getting pitiful, I brought up my real reason for trouble.

"What of Mudbloods, Halfbloods, Squibs, blood traitors, Muggles, and half breeds? Right now Harry is too friendly to be able to have a righteous grudge on them like all of us do."

"Well Draco doesn't either. Lucius is slowly teaching him that. You can do the same. Like I said, Rome was not built in one day."

"So I suppose I should let him play outside and tell him not to play with the Muggles? There are no wizarding children near us. How do you suppose I do it? He loves playing with others." I saw Bella stand and walk close and sat down as near as she dared. Closer than Antonin and Abraxas but far enough to let me keep my personal space.

"Yes My Lord. You can let him play outside on his own, that will build independence. I suggest at least once a week. Then if he asks to play with Muggles you can say no but you can bring him here to play with Draco. Does he still suckle on his thumb? Draco does but Bellatrix and Lucius are easing him out of it. Narcissa still believes that he's cute when he does it."

"Harry still suckle on his thumb? I would sadly have to agree that he does. I stop him and tell him why it is wrong to do so and some time later, at most three days, he will start again. Though it has been four days since he last did so."

"You should talk to him about the proper beliefs and eventually he will start believing you." I nodded.

"Do you believe he does not trust me?"

"No my Lord, what I meant was that your beliefs will become his. It is easier to teach them these things when they are young. They not only learn from your teachings but also through your example. That was how I got Lucius to start believing in our customs, by our example."

"So you are telling me I have to take him places? I sure am not going to be taking him near half breeds. Muggles and the others are fine. I have been keeping him inside almost all the time since he was one year old."

"Draco started leaving the house when he was three and a half."

"Though I believe that having a four year old with you will be an easy way to pick up more followers and even some women." Dolohov stated, clearly intending a double meaning. Bella glared at him. I gave him a dirty look. "Or not." I was going to say something more when the children came running back in. I looked at them as they asked one question.

"Can we take a walk on the grounds?"

"Abraxas, tomorrow you are welcome to my home." I stated, already having plans in mind.


	14. Chapter 13: Lunch With Abraxas

"Your kid will learn from your example. The way you talk of others and the way you treat others. Lucius is going to start teaching Draco how to write." He wants a conversation.

"Well that makes my bit easier then. I can very easily deliver my opinion on those types of people. Does Draco know how to read?" I would oblige him. I have something I want to ask him anyway. Better to catch him off guard for his true feelings.

"Well… no he doesn't. I try to tell Lucius that you learn how to read before you can write. At least know your alphabet."

"Well let him do as he pleases. He will learn from his mistakes. Everyone with a brain at least. Lucius has yet to give me reason to believe he does not have one. I hope he never does." I stated, putting food on Harry's plate.

"As do I. I am most pleased that he has yet to fail you." I smirked at him as I set Harry's plate in front of him.

"Come now, Abraxas. Lucius is a brand new Death Eater just like Bella and Barty are. They have yet to prove failure or success." I grabbed my own plate and gathered food for me.

"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?"

"Whether you feel better or feel worse is entirely up to you, my friend." I sat down at the table. Abraxas following behind me. He sat on my right. Harry was sitting in his own chair right across from me.

"I know he is honored by the Dark Mark you gave him. As am I." He smiled at his arm that hid the mark.

"It is a form of branding you as my own."

"Bellatrix is also pleased with hers, I assure you."

"I would say that she is more than pleased actually. I would say she was ecstatic about it. Did Antonin tell you when he was coming over? I do recall inviting him over after lunch."

"Antonin will be here at one o'clock. Crouch will be here for dinner like you asked."

"How is Lucius' job at the Ministry?" This is getting dull, I'll bring up the topic now.

"He gets paid very well for his job. What can you expect from a son of mine?" I smirked at him.

"That is not what I meant, Abraxas." He was quiet for a minute.

"… He keeps the Ministry from making horrible decisions like giving the Mudbloods more freedom in our world than they already do. He is, in fact, trying to pass a law that keeps half breeds from our kind under the guise that it is a very dangerous time right now. If they were to enter our world they would be in more danger than safety."

"I am pleased. What do you think of getting the Minister under our control? I keep thinking about whether I should make a treaty that rests in my favor or taking over by force. Which sounds better to you?"

"We could very easily get the Minister under our control. He keeps going to Dumbledore for help. He obviously has a weak will right now. He doesn't even know how to run the ministry without someone else's help."

"I already knew he was incompetent. We can kick him out of office with just those words if coupled with the fact that more and more people are dying every day. The question I am faced with is who would do the best for me as Minister. I was thinking perhaps _you_ would like the position? I couldn't take the position myself, it would be too obvious who is _really_ in charge here. I thought why not the next best thing, since people wouldn't be caught dead taking orders from a snake." I meant Nagini, but one reason they wouldn't is because they can't speak Parseltongue

"I want down." I looked at his plate to see he hadn't yet touched it.

"Eat your lunch first." He began to eat. I continued to talk to Abraxas as we ate our lunch. I gave Harry dessert and we all had cake from his birthday.


	15. Chapter 14: A Story

Antonin was over at the house now and Harry was off somewhere doing something. We were talking about our possible next plans. He was very excited to be here and he was looking around the room every twenty minutes. I heard the door open and looked over. Harry was carrying a book and came over with it to sit at the table. He laid the book out and shoved it between us. He turned the cover and then pointed to the first word.

"Daddy, what is this word?" I looked at the page.

"Once. Antonin, I was going to ask you if you have any ideas on how to pass laws against Mudbloods, half breeds, and Squibs. Do not forget that Squibs are just as bad as Muggles. In fact they may as well be called Muggles."

"Daddy, what is this word?"

"Upon."

"Yes my Lord. I do have a couple of ideas."

"Daddy, what is this word?" Annoying child! Can't he see I'm in the middle of a meeting!

"A. What are they?"

"Daddy, what is this word?" If he doesn't shut up I will- … Maybe I should entertain the child, then he might leave me alone.

"Time." I looked at Harry. "Do you want me to read the book to you Harry?"

"Yes! Please! Please Daddy?"

"I will read it later. I'm in the middle of a meeting." Sorry to say it but this is more important.

"I don't mind My Lord." He said, smiling at me. I stared at him, trying to decipher if he was patronizing me or if he wanted to keep the child happy. I didn't see anything patronizing in his mind or his face. I picked up the book and Harry sat on my lap.

"We can finish our meeting by floo." I told him.

"I do not mind listening to the story my Lord."

"Please let Uncle Antonin stay Daddy."

" _Uncle_ Antonin Harry?"

"Yes! He wants to hear Daddy read like me." Stupid child. I guess I'll entertain him.

"Once upon a time there was a witch who lived in a cottage, but this was no ordinary cottage because this cottage was made out of candy. All types of candy. Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, Acid Pops, and anything else you could think of. This witch had a problem though. This witch could only cook sweets and this is what made her mother tell her that she would never get a man because men loved having meat on the table and not candy." I turned the page and he _complained_ at me. Brat! Just let me read!

"Her mommy is mean." Am I expected to do something about that? This is a book! I decided to ignore him.

"She would go out into the woods to get ingredients for her meals. One day she found bread crumbs lying on the ground. 'Bread? What is bread doing in the forest?' This was so strange but after a look around her surroundings she noticed that the bread crumbs made a trail. She picked up the crumbs as she followed them, thinking they were meant to lead her like the willow of the wisps. What it led her to was amazing! She used a quick Disillusionment Charm to hide herself." I turned the page again.

"What is it Daddy! What is it!" 'Just entertain the child.' I smiled.

"Let me read the story and you might find out. 'What she saw were kids, one about seven years old and the other was four years old. They seemed to be lost. She was about to help them when she noticed that one was a Mudblood and one was a Muggle. She had always been told to stay away from Mudbloods and Muggles since she was six. Her mother said that Muggles hated their kind and that Mudbloods only liked you if you were on their side. She decided that her mother and father were wrong about them because she liked how handsome and beautiful they were.'" I turned the page and Harry jumped in my lap. Up and down, up and down. This is why I never had children. I'd seen too much of them.

"What happens next Daddy!" I ignored him.

"She left trails of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to take them to her house so she could keep them for her own. She would love them, wash them, water them, and feed them. She knew they would not leave because there is nothing in this world that kids love more than sweets and toys." I turned the page again. He said nothing this time but he did stand on my lap in excitement. "When they came to her house, they were delighted to see that her house was made of candy and other sweets. Though they began to eat her house. This upset the witch but she decided that she could just cook another one. She Apparated into her house and used a quick spell to remove her Disillusionment Charm. She opened her door to find the kids stopped eating her house. 'Who is eating my poor house?'" I turned the page again.

"Does she get to keep the kids Daddy?"

"Harry, do you want me to read this story or not?"

"Sorry Daddy." I kissed his cheek, he was still standing on my lap.

"'We're dreadfully sorry ma'am but we were very hungry.' The kids thought she was just a Muggle, like them. 'Oh you poor things, you must be lost in the woods. Help yourself to whatever you want and then come inside for a nice sleep.' She let them sleep in nice beds that she made from two chairs and she began to make her house ready for children. She wanted to keep them for her own. She did not know what type of parents would leave their children lost in the forest." I turned the page again. "Though the next few days she treated them as her own. She gave them sweets for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and a few snacks on the side. She even went into the village and bought them toys, one each every day. Though she began to notice how they would leave a mess of their toys on the floor and leave wrappers from their candies on the floor. She remembered from when she was young that her mother would teach her how clean up after herself." I turned the page. "She began to try to teach them how to clean up too and that if they did help her clean the they could taste the cake batter and cake frosting before she actually turned it into a cake. However, they continued to resist her and because she had already fallen so in love with having her own kids, she let them do what she promised them anyway. She did not want to ever, ever be like her father and tell her kids no, for that is the word that all kids dislike." I turned the page again. "So instead of trying to teach them both how to clean she tried to teach the Mudblood child how to use spells to clean the house. It was not that she did not like cleaning up after the kids but she knew that eventually that they would grow up, as all kids do. When the Muggle child saw what the witch was doing he discovered that the woman was not a Muggle, like he believed himself and his sister to be, but a witch! He remembered how his parents told him of how witches are evil and like to eat little children. Then he remembered all the candy they were getting and he talked to his sister that night." I turned the page and I could tell that Harry was worried about the next events in the book. This is the perfect way to teach him to hate Muggles and Mudbloods. "That night he told his sister that the old hag was a witch and that the reason she was giving them so many sweets was because she planned on eating them. They were little children and she was a witch. He reminded her what their parents said about witches and they began to form a plan to get rid of her, to save all the other children that could possibly find this house and those that she had ate." I turned the page. Harry looked up at me. I didn't mind his interrupting anymore.

"Stop them Daddy! Their going to hurt her!"

"The next day when they were being taught how to bake cookies was when they decided they had their chance. The witch did not suspect a thing from the children. She talked to them while the Mudblood started the fire, as she usually was asked to. The witch finished setting the batter before taking up sprinkles and let the kids choose their favourites. The witch picked up the tray and took it to the oven. She bent down to place them in. The Muggle and the Mudblood took that as their chance and shoved the witch into the oven and slammed it closed, trapping the witch inside." I turned the page.

"Daddy help her!"

"The kids ran to the witches room and found galleons, sickles, and knuts. They grabbed a sack and put as much into the bag as they could before running off with the money. Meanwhile the witch had gasped when she fell in and tried to escape but she found it closed." I turned the page, noting how Harry was pouting with his top lip quivering. "She had already cast the Flame-Freezing Charm. She knew from the door being closed that the children had closed her in. She Apparated back to her parent's house to tell them she was sorry for ever doubting them and that she was finally ready to learn how to cook different types of food. That was where she found a most handsome looking Pureblood, just like her." I turned the page and Harry was beaming now. "He had dark curly hair and brown eyes. He wore a green robe and he was standing right in front of her parents house. It was true love at first sight. She approached him and introduced herself. He smiled at her, a most amazing smile in her eyes. They fell madly, and deeply, in love. The. End." I closed the book. He was grinning from utter joy.

"Daddy? Do you?" I smiled at him.

"Do I what Harry?"

"Believe in true love at first sight?" I refrained from laughing at his question. I was quiet for a moment. He was asking me if I believed in love. What would make him happy?

"I do." When it comes to fairy tales. "What do you think about the story?"

"That Muggles and Mudbloods are not always nice. I want candy for breakfast. And lunch and dinner. Please Daddy." Not _always_ nice? They are _never_ nice. It's just a ploy to destroy you. Clearly I have to do more than just read him a book.

"No. You can have candy though." I called one of the house elves to come get Harry and treat him to either pie with ice cream on top or cake with ice cream on top but not both. Harry had to choose. I know I've not yet taught him that Muggles and Mudbloods are not his friends but I had a starting point. Maybe I should take him out to the village and make the Muggles mean to us. I know it might make Harry cry but what he needs is what he needs.


	16. Chapter 15: Muggles

The next day I had Crouch come over and Harry was ecstatic that he came. He hugged him, his leg actually, and then requested that he play chess with Harry. I waited for Harry's nap before speaking. "You received my letter yesterday?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Then you know what will happen this afternoon."

"I do my Lord."

"I have not told Harry yet but I am sure he will be pleased, considering his reaction when you first arrived. After today Harry will not like Muggles. Eventually he will learn to loathe them. Then I have only to work on Mudbloods."

"I am sure you can teach him the proper Pureblood ways. I remember your speeches. They could inspire anyone to do what you wanted."

"It would not be proper to give a speech to a four year old. I am already teaching him that good and evil does not exist." It was true. I was teaching the boy more and more. He really was a fast learner when he wanted to learn what I had to offer. He could write and he could read but he preferred it when I read to him. Like a bed time story. He was beginning to stop having so many tantrums, which I believe to be a good thing. He obeyed most of the time and he didn't get into too much trouble.

"Yes My Lord."

During lunch I spoke with Harry. "Harry? Would you like to go out and meet some of the village children?" He looked at me, confused and his head tilted.

"Why would I do that? They are a bunch of moogles."

"You mean Muggles."

"I said that." I smirked, shaking my head.

"It is Muggles."

"They are a bunch of Muggles." He spat, upset I'd made him correct himself.

"Good boy. Why would you? To give them a chance? Just because a story says their mean, does not necessarily make it true."

"What do you believe Daddy?"

"I believe that Muggles differ from the story. Wizards are the superior species though so I do not take it upon myself to spend any time with one. One who does so and one who is impressed by their objects is a traitor to us all." I heard Crouch laughing. I had to stop or, yes, it would become a speech on the inferiority of Muggles. Then my plan wouldn't work because Harry would refuse.

"I will try but I do not know if I will like it."

"It is your decision but in my experience, you have to try something before you decide you hate it. That is how I got most of my beliefs." Harry had a thoughtful look on his face as he finished eating his dessert.

"If I do then you have to come with me. Just in case."

"Agreed. I will come with you." I did not let Harry off the property but I did allow him to play outside. So after lunch and dessert I took Harry upstairs, bathed him, gave him clothes to wear, and then opened the door for him to leave. I followed after him while we were on the property. Nagini was staying at home because she would end up eating the children and that was not my goal.

When we got to the border of our property, I stepped ahead of him and he grabbed for my hand. I took his hand in my own and he took a step off our property. While we were walking to the nearby playground Harry looked up at me.

"If this goes wrong will you protect me?"

"Of course. I will not let anything happen to my Harry." I gave him a big smile, almost grinning. I refused to grin because that was not appropriate at this time. Crouch was gone and back at his own house so we could come later.

When we got to the playground Harry was jumping with excitement. He let go of my hand and ran to the slide, the small one, and slid down. He did that nearly ten times over. Then he ran to the new spinning thing and sat in it and he began to spin as if he were spinning himself in one of the chairs in my drawing room. When he was dizzy he ran to the swings. I took my eyes off him and searched for Muggles.

There were only two little children. I stared at them and put my hand in my pocket, poking my wand with my index finger. They spotted Harry who was now trying to play on the see saw. The boy pointed at him and she nodded. Now all I had to do was watch it take place.

They walked over to Harry, who was happy to see them at first. He pointed to the other side of the machine he wanted to play on. They exchanged looks and Harry was now cautious. They shoved him off and started making fun of him. My first thought was to march over there and stop it but I watched it play out. Though I spotted adult Muggles quickly making their way towards the children. I quickly poked my wand and cut off the spell. The children made mean faces at Harry before stopping, Harry made his way up and ran back to me, sobbing. I had begun making my own way towards them. I had to do something about it.

Harry reached me and hugged my leg. "Daddy, their mean. All I wanted was to play. I wanted the see saw." I put my hand on Harry's head.

"Shush little one. You're okay. Or for their sake you better be." I cast a spell to keep Harry from hearing the Muggles. They were scolding their children and two of them were making their way towards me. Should I stay or should I leave? Should I hurt the Muggles? I would have the Death Eaters hunt them down to keep up appearances. Even if it was me.

"I am so sorry for what our children did." I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I put my hand back in my pocket, without their noticing, and flicked my wand three times. Harry could hear what was being said and the Muggles were now being 'mean' to the both of us. "Get lost. This playground is no place for _your_ kind." I sneered at him and picked up Harry from under his arms to have him let go of me. I said nothing, I just left. Harry was sobbing.

I spent the walk from the playground back to the house comforting Harry. When we reached the door I smiled at him. "Harry, what do you think of a sleepover with Crouch? Would that please you?" He wiped at his eyes. I wiped away his tears gently. He smiled up at me, sniffling.

"Weally?"

"Yes, really."

"I would like to have a sleepovew with Uncle Cwouch." I ignored his improper speech at the moment. He was having a rough time.

"Harry, had I known they were going to do that, I never would have taken you to see the Muggles."

"It's okay Daddy. You didn't know." Foolish child.

"The last time I had interaction with Muggles they were actually quite nice. However, some people like blood traitors, Mudbloods, and Muggles like to pretend their nice if only to get you in their reach and... well. They only want to hurt you. That is why the witch hunts came about." He gasped.

"They would huwt Aunt Bellatwix?" I nodded.

"They would hurt any and all of us. I think it is time I taught you about the witch hunts. That way they cannot catch you off guard. Next week." I hugged him to me and then Apparated to Crouch's house for the rest of the week.


	17. Chapter 16: A Slip Of The Tongue

I was calmly eating my dinner while I listened to Harry pester Crouch about how mean Muggles were and how he didn't want to see another one 'ever'. Crouch was currently giving his first encounter with a Muggle to Harry, basically upholding what I've shown him about the Muggles.

"My father, Barty Crouch Senior, likes to claim himself a 'nice man' and tries to treat everyone 'equally', even filthy Mudbloods and lousy blood traitors. He himself tries to not have any interaction with Muggles. His downfall is gambling. For some reason, ever since my Father could remember, when he would bet on something, the opposite has happened. Meaning, if he were to bet that the Chudley Cannons would lose, they'd win. One reason my Father changes friends every now and then. If they pay enough attention, they'll learn that if you bet against him, you'll win. Of course everyone else has their own opinions too, even if some of them are wrong. Like Dumbledore. Dumbledore believes-" I glared up at Crouch.

"Don't talk to Harry about that horrid man."

"But Daddy! I like listening to Uncle Barty talk!" Harry whined.

"I'm not saying he has to shut up, I'm saying I don't want him talking about _him_."

"Who is Dumbie-Dumblie-" Harry sighed. One thing about the words 'daddy' and 'Tom' is that they are short. If I tried to teach him to call me Voldemort, he'd probably mess it up.

"Dumbledore is a man you need not bother yourself with. All you need to know is that he is the enemy." I sneered at Crouch before going back to my food. Crouch stopped talking during the meal and sat there, quiet and only speaking when spoken to by me.

After dinner, I carried Harry off to the bath to have a wash. Harry was pouting. "Why won't you tell me who Dumble is? You tell me who everyone is! It's not fair."

"I tell you more than I tell anyone, you should consider yourself lucky, Harry. Crouch overstepped his boundaries. By letting it 'slip'. We'll go see Bella and her family tomorrow. It's Thanksgiving tomorrow and the day after that, we'll be dining with the Death Eaters. It's their way of saying their thankful for me." Harry smiled.

"I like that name." …

"Which name?"

"Death Eater." …

"Why?"

"It sounds cool. Do they fight death? They defend citizens with their powers." Naive child. Their not 'super heroes'. Well it's a better thought until he learns what they actually do. "Can I be a Death Eater?"

"No. You're better than them."

"Why not? I can't do anything!" He crossed his arms and glared off. Sometimes this child really makes me want to slam my head against the wall. He's so… so… tiresome.

"You're young Harry. Young children don't usually get to do 'anything'. You get to play with toys instead of actually working. I could teach you how to control your magic if you like." I finally yielded to one of the child's demands. To learn magic. I undressed Harry and placed him in the bath as I bathed him.

"Really?" He asked, instantly brightening up.

"Really Harry. You'll need to learn if you are to go to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry." He blinked, clearly deciding not to try to say that. "I'll convince the instructors of Durmstrang and perhaps even Beaxbutons to teach you as well. Those are the three most important schools that teach a variety of different types of magic including Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms. Durmstrang is the school that specializes in the Dark Arts. You need both Dark Arts and Defense Against The Dark Arts to be a good, balanced wizard. Dark Arts is to attack while… well the meaning of that is in the name. It's to defend. Hogwarts is the best though, because Slytherin himself was there once. In fact, he built a secret chamber to try to keep out Mudbloods but he eventually sealed it up because he was driven out of the school by his blood traitor friends." I stopped talking to him as I heard him gasp.

"His friends drove him out?"

"They had different beliefs. Slytherin believed that the Mudbloods would befoul the wizard kind while the other three were power hungry and wanted to keep the Mudbloods despite the risks because 'the more the merrier'. That type of thinking is true, when you're doing it for the right reasons."

"Poor Slytherin." I stood him up and took him from the tub, wrapping a towel around him. He smiled. "I like listening to you, you seem wise." I smirked. Take _that_ , Dumbledore! You're 'Golden Boy' thinks I'm wise! Harry frowned. "Daddy, are you okay?" I sighed, dropping my smirk.

"I've never been called wise before Harry." He hugged my neck tightly.

"Well you are." He whispered. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry." Sure I manipulated the child but it's going to be worth it. I just couldn't go too far, maybe, or he'd start doubting me and distancing himself from me when he's older, when he's going to school or when he's eighteen.

I took him to the room he'd be sleeping in tonight and tucked him into bed before reading the story about the children trying to kill the witch to Harry for a bedtime story before kissing his forehead and sending him to bed.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Harry."


	18. Chapter 17: Witch Hunts

"Daddy, are you going to teach me about the witch hunts today?" Harry asked after breakfast at Crouch's. We were staying the whole week because of that Muggle 'incident' to get Harry's mind off of all those horrible things while some of my other Death Eaters tracked them down, tortured them, and murdered them. It got rid of loose ends and it entertained my Death Eaters for a while.

"Not today Harry. Just enjoy your fun time here. I'm sure Crouch would love to play chess with you." He beamed, happy to have something fun to do. It seems he likes Crouch and Bellatrix. I find I quite like it because they are my most loyal followers.

"Can we play now?" He asked Crouch. Crouch looked at me and with a slight nod he said delightfully.

"Happily. Do you know how to play?" He asked as he led Harry out of the room. That left me some essential planning. I have three priorities to deal with. Entertaining my followers, getting rid of Mudbloods, and takeover of the Ministry. Killing Dumbledore would come later, if he dared to stand in my way of conquering Hogwarts and turning it into a Death Eater breeding ground.

…

"Will you teach me today Daddy?" Harry asked the next day.

"Why don't you play Exploding Snap with Crouch? I'm sure he'd love to play with you." I told Harry as I sat at the desk, writing down ideas. After this week was over I'd have it set for Fudge to be put under the Imperious Curse or ousted from his position as Minister and make way for Abraxas to become Minister and if we were to go with Plan B then I would be stationed at Hogsmeade to distract Dumbledore to prevent him from messing with the trial, like I know he would.

I watched Crouch gladly take Harry out of the room to go play Exploding Snap. Of course if I were to place myself to such tedious work, where would Harry go? I can't just leave him alone at the house, Nagini would be with me. Crabbe and Goyle couldn't do it, they were too stupid to know how to care for a child such as Harry properly. The Malfoys couldn't do it because they'd probably inspect his house to make sure he wasn't a Death Eater. Crouch is already being tormented with his presence. It would be Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

…

"What about now?" Harry whined the next day. I suppose I'll have to satisfy his curiosity for now.

"The witch hunts weren't nearly as effective as the Muggles thought it was. They didn't kill any professional witches and wizards. At least not those who knew the proper spell and at such times any smart parent would teach their child that spell. Back then those under age knew better than to use magic in the Muggle world. The penalty would be death. Of course it wasn't always by fire that they tried to execute our kind. They would also drown them. Muggles are so heartless that they accused other Muggles of being witches, despite the reason. Perhaps for an insult." Harry frowned.

"Why?"

"Because Muggles are heartless. Even to those who are their own kind. The only sympathy they have is for their direct blood relatives."

"What about wizards?"

"Our kind love and care for all our kind… well those who will let us. The Mudbloods are traitors to us though because Mudbloods are Muggles who have magic. The Muggles invented them to challenge our kind and find more of us." Harry looked like he wanted to cry. … I'm not supposed to be talking about this in detail with him yet.

"Would they hurt me?"

"Sadly yes, but those who would dare to try will face my wrath." This made him giggle. Surely he's imaging something childish. I looked back at my work. "Why don't you go play with Crouch? He loves playing with you."

"Okay Daddy!" He said, running out the room.

…

"Daddy, will you teach me the spell?" I looked up, intrigued.

"What spell would you be talking about Harry?" I asked.

"The spell that keeps you from burning in a fire?"

"Flame-Freezing Charm." I said automatically. He stared at me with wide eyes. "The Flame-Freezing Charm turns the flame from being harmful into a warm breezy sensation. I can teach you the incantation and the wand movement but I can't guarantee you'll succeed in the casting."


End file.
